Among conventional electronic devices, those including a speaker such as, for example, a liquid crystal television set and a car navigation system have been known. In most of electronic devices of this type, the speaker is positioned on an outer side of a liquid crystal display part in a front view, but positioning the speaker on the outer side of the liquid crystal display part causes a problem of an increase in size of the electronic devices. In particular, the electronic device with an increased size is difficult to dispose in a limited space such as, for example, the interior of an automobile, which makes the electronic device not convenient to use.
To solve the above problem, there has been proposed an electronic device in which a speaker is disposed on a rear side of a liquid crystal display part (see, a patent document 1 below). In this electronic device, the speaker is disposed on the rear side of the liquid crystal display part, inside a casing, and a sound guide channel guiding sound generated from the speaker to an external part of the casing is separately and independently formed.
[Patent document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 8-168037